


Worry: Brienne

by TeamGwenee



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Detective AU, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Ways to say I love you: Worry. Brienne is hurt in the line of duty, Jaime is on hand.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084751
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Worry: Brienne

The gash on her cheek was bright, ruby red against the pale white of her skin. Droplets of blood dribbled down her cheeks, mingling with the cold sweat. Brienne had been hurt before. Many times. But this was the first time she had looked down a bullet, felt it graze hot and burning against her chin. Her heart had yet to still, and her fingers yet to regain feeling. They were stiff and numb and cold, and Brienne looked down on them with mild confusion as they refused to bend. They had given her a pill to ease her pain and help her relax, but it was her partner who needed a sedative.

Jaime’s face had gone grey, skin pale and eyes bright. Even now, tucked away in a hospital room as the doctor carefully wound layers of gauze around the wound, he was keyed up. Pacing the length of the bed, then turning on his heels and pacing back up again.

“If you are going to keep up with the pacing, I will have to ask you to stand outside, Detective Lannister” Dr Baratheon said, grinding his teeth with impatience. “I cannot be distracted while I work.”

“I am going to bloody kill that bastard, just see if I don’t,” Jaime declared.

Despite the pain in her cheeks and the drugs running through her veins, Brienne had to laugh as Dr Baratheon narrowed his eyes. To him, no doubt, the split infinitive was worse than the pacing, which Jaime resumed after a ten second rest.

“Will she be ok?” he demanded, coming to put a hand on Brienne’s shoulder. The warmth flooded through her, unbending her fingers and loosening her muscles. She sunk into his touch, relishing the heat of her partner pressed against her. She let Dr Baratheon’s diagnosis glide over her head. She didn’t need to hear it from the doctor’s mouth to know all would be well. 


End file.
